kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fullbottles (Pat141elite series)
are the sample bottle-like used by the Kamen Riders in and Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. Overview :For the overview of the Fullbottles, see . Design :The following is a list of bottles that appear outside of the TV series canon. For the design of the canon Fullbottles, see . List of Fullbottles :The following are the list of Fullbottles that are exclusively outside the TV series canon, for the overall lists of Fullbottles, see . : Used by G7 Icarus XYZ to Best Match with Stealth and access the StealthCrow Armor. Also used on the G7 EXlasher to access G7 Icarus XYZ's upgraded base form, EX Strike Armor. * : Used by G7 Icarus XYZ to Best Match with Drill and access the PteraDrill Armor. * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Intially in Taki's poessession; Used by Anzu to create Tanu-chan. * : * : Nopicture.jpg|Crow Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Pteranodon Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Kamakiri Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Kurage Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Byakko Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Seiryuu Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Suzaku Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Genbu Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Orochi Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Tanuki Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Kappa Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Armadillo Fullbottle - Abiotic= * : Used by G7 Icarus XYZ to Best Match with Crow and access the StealthCrow Armor. Used as the basis for the Stealth Sclashjelly. * : Used by G7 Icarus XYZ to Best Match with Pteranodon and access the PteraDrill Armor. * : * : * : * : * : * '|ウォッチフルボトル|Wotchi Furubotoru}}: Used by Shingetsu. Nopicture.jpg|Stealth Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Drill Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Bakudan Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Scope Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Ambulance Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Ragna-mail Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Launcher Fullbottle File:KRBu-Watch Fullbottle.png|Watch Fullbottle }} - Lost= * : Used by Ryohei Kusanagi to transform into the Kerberos Smash by inserting it in the Smash Bracer. It is also used by G7 Icarus XYZ in conjunction with the Arc-Winger to transform into Archangel Kerberos Armor. * : Nopicture.jpg|Kerberos Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Grizzly Lost Fullbottle - Standalone/Super= * : Used by G7 Icarus XYZ in conjunction with the Arc-Winger to transform into Archangel Armor. * : Used by G7 Icarus XYZ in conjunction with the Arc-Winger to transform into Archangel Kerberos Armor. It is also used by Ryohei Kusanagi to transform into the Kerberos Smash by inserting it in the Smash Bracer. * : Used by G7 Icarus XYZ in conjunction with the G7 Jet Visor to transform into Jet Phoenix Armor. * : Used by G7 Type-S in conjunction with the G-Bracer to transform into G7 Type-S Frost. * : Used by G7 Type-S in conjunction with the G7 Aqua Visor to transform into G7 Type-S Aqua. * : Used by Taki in the Denryujin to transform into Victory Armor. Its Best Match is the Heisei Rider Fullbottle Beta. * : Used by Taki in the Denryujin to transform into Victory Armor. Its Best Match is the Heisei Rider Fullbottle Alpha. Nopicture.jpg|Archangel Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Kerberos Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Jet Phoenix Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Yuki-Onna Super Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Aqua Mermaid Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Heisei Rider Fullbottle Alpha Nopicture.jpg|Heisei Rider Fullbottle Beta - Legend Rider= : Used with the Satellite Fullbottle to access the . * : Used with the Kung-Fu Fullbottle to access the G7 Meteor Armor. Nopicture.jpg|Kung-Fu Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Satellite Fullbottle - Beast= * '|ライオンフルボトル|Raion Furubotoru}}: Used with the Mayonnaise Fullbottle to access the . Typically paired with the Soujiki Fullbottle. * : Used with the Lion Fullbottle to access the G7 Beast Armor. KRBu-Lion Full Bottle.png|Lion Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Mayonnaise Fullbottle - Baron= * : Used with the Lock Fullbottle to access the . * '|ロックフルボトル|Rokku Furubotoru}}: Used with the Mayonnaise Fullbottle to access the G7 Baron Armor. Typically paired with the Dragon Fullbottle. Nopicture.jpg|Banana Fullbottle KRBu-Lock Fullbottle.png|Lock Fullbottle - Zangetsu Shin= * : Used with the Energy Drink Fullbottle to access the . * : Used with the Melon Fullbottle to access the G7 Zangetsu Shin Armor. Typically paired with the Kappumen Fullbottle. Nopicture.jpg|Melon Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Energy Drink Fullbottle - Chaser= * : Used with the Bike Fullbottle to access the . * '|バイクフルボトル|Baiku Furubotoru}}: Used with the Shinigami Fullbottle to access the G7 Chaser Armor. Typically paired with the Same Fullbottle. Nopicture.jpg|Shinigami Fullbottle KRBu-Bike Fullbottle.png|Bike Fullbottle - Genm= * : Used with the Game Fullbottle to access the . * '|ゲームフルボトル|Gēmu Furubotoru}}: Used with the Zombie Fullbottle to access the G7 Genm Armor. Typically paired with the Doctor Fullbottle. Nopicture.jpg|Zombie Fullbottle KRBu-Game Fullbottle.png|Game Fullbottle }} - Legend Ranger= * ( ) Fullbottle'|ゴーオンウイングス (ゴールド) フルボトル|Gōon Uingusu (Gōrudo) Furubotoru}}: * ( ) Fullbottle'|ゴーオンウイングス (シルバー) フルボトル|Gōon Uingusu (Shirubā) Furubotoru}}: Nopicture.jpg|Go-On Wings (Gold) Fullbottle Nopicture.jpg|Go-On Wings (Silver) Fullbottle - Miscellaneous= *'Unpurified ': Nopicture.jpg|Unpurified Kuma Fullbottle - Gears= * : Used to transform into Alpha Kaiser with the Nebulasteam Gun. Used with Gear Remocon Beta to transform into Omega Bikaiser. * : Used to transform into Beta Kaiser with the Nebulasteam Gun. Used with Gear Engine Alpha to transform into Omega Bikaiser. Nopicture.jpg|Gear Engine Alpha Nopicture.jpg|Gear Remocon Beta - Evolbottles= * : Used with the Rider Evolbottle to access RabbitTank Gold Form. Nopicture.jpg|RabbitTank Gold Evolbottle }} Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Category:Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time Category:Transformation Devices Category:Collectible Devices